


Grey

by Magical_Girl_Wanda_Maximoff



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Multi, alternate universe bad future, alternative universe villains win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Girl_Wanda_Maximoff/pseuds/Magical_Girl_Wanda_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the rule of Team Plasma, Unova has fallen into despair. It's people are scared and hope is rare. Many have tried to fight back, all have failed. Courage is hard to come by these days, but some still manage it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first major fanfiction undertaking, hope y'all enjoy it, mostly based on this post http://the-writing-jellyfish.tumblr.com/post/118387027627/x , thank you Ria for being such a great friend and for helping me through so much of the creative process. It's been a long time in the making but here I go!  
> I dedicate this work to Tastypie(`ꔷᴗꔷˊ)૭ˊ wherever you are and my friend Ria who is on Ao3 too as Ria_JellyFish, check out his work it's wonderful.  
> Anyway here goes nothing

Saturday September, 18, 2010 2:30 PM EST

The TV was on, as usual, the lady with close cropped blue hair rattling on about some funny video of a Purrloin that was popular on the internet, a young man with red hair was asleep on a thrift store couch, it was your average lazy summer afternoon in a suburb of Aspertia City. A child lay on the floor coloring in a picture, occasionally looking up at the TV but quickly losing interest and returning their attention back to their drawing of what was apparently a crude approximation of a tall person with the same flaming red hair as the father and child holding a overly large Pokèball.  
“and that concludes today’s story stay tuned because up next is the Unova Region Baseball League Playoffs as your local heroes the Aspertia Absols face off against the Opelucid Salamence's”  
The credit’s for the news report started to play along with the usual overly grandiose trumpet fanfare,the man on the couch awoke and stretched.  
“ How’s my little angel doin’?” the Man said, smiling, “It won’t always be like this you know. In a month daddy’s gonna be a Gym Leader, and you my little girl, well in two years you're gonna…”  
“ Get a pokemon,” the little kid said, their blue-grey eyes lighting up when they smiled at their dad.  
“ C’mon Grey the game is just about to start,” he said as he picked the child up with his big, rough, strong hands.  
“ You remember your promise?” the kid questioned, adjusting their gangly limbs on the couch.  
“ Yes Grey I have,” he started to say but, “ When you become a Gym Leader and we get the money, we are going to go to the championship game,” Grey chimed in, smiling as broadly as their mouth would allow.  
“BREAKING NEWS!” the TV flashed, the same blue haired woman as before came on s again, looking visibly shocked,” Reports have just come in from the Pokemon League where a large… Castle?! has apparently risen from the mountainside. Reports are just coming in that, wait.. ALL OF THEM!!! All of the Gym Leaders of Unova have entered this mysterious building. WHAT? WHAT! OH MY LORD, HOLY {bleep censor} I have just been informed that two trainers are currently engaging in a battle on the roof with the legendary dragons Reshiram and Zekrom. The dragons appear to be locked in mortal combat above the castle, we are going to attempt to go in and get a closer look, Samuel, Samuel… ”  
The screen behind the woman turned from a picture of the world with the Unovan crest superimposed on it to an animation of the words “ Nimbasa Chopper No.10”, and then to live footage of the battle, Grey could vaguely make out the form of a person with long green hair shouting commands at his dragon. Grey turned their focus towards the second trainer, but Grey’s view was cut to a smiling middle aged man with blonde hair locked into a quiff with an excessive amount of hairspray, and skin that unnatural shade of orange that news anchors are.  
“ Sorry, Gina we’ve been having trouble getting in close because … Reshiram I think has been causing quite a stir and has caused a mini thunderstorm right here around the battlefield and ol chopper No.10 has been having some hard time getting a good shot of the…” KRACKADOOOOOOOMMMMM “ that lightning just came from Reshiram……” “THE BLACK ONE IS RESHIRAM!!!! OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT I AM SAMUEL {censor bleep}ING FRANK AND I KNOW HOW TO DO MY DAMN JOB, YOU ARE SOME INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE {censor bleep} INTERN BACK IN NIMBASA,” there was a pause as the helicopter got caught in some turbulence, thick stormclouds obscured the battle, occasional flares of flame and lightning bolts escaped from the cloud, the blue haired woman looked at the large screen behind her with a look of shock on her face as the battle escalated.  
“Our father who art in……..” the blue haired lady whispered as her face behind the caked on orange makeup she had on turned white.  
“ Sorry for that outburst Gina but some KNOW IT ALL AT HQ THINKS THEY KNOW BETTER THAN ME, APPARENTLY SOME {censor bleep} INTERN THINKS THEY KNOW HOW TO DO MY JOB BETTER THAN I DO!!! THE BLACK ONE IS RESHIRAM! I AM NOT GOING TO COMMENT ON IT. THE BLACK ONE IS RESHIRAM NOT ZEKROM! AND I AM CORRECT, SOME SASSY INTERN WITH A {censor bleep} ATTITUDE IS NOT GOING TO SHOW SAMUEL {censor bleep} FRANK UP ON LIVE TELEVISION!”  
Samuel was fuming with rage, but Grey’s attention wasn't on him anymore, their blue grey eyes were focused, rapt with attention on the battle, a victor had emerged while Samuel was going of on his tirade against that poor intern. The clouds and the smoke had cleared, the person with green hair had emerged victorious, the helicopter had managed to get a clear shot of his face, his skin was so pale that it was almost translucent, his hair was a pastel green and was tied up in a messy ponytail that went down to his hips, and those eyes, so large and blue and watery, it almost seemed as if he was about to cry, he, he,he… Grey’s father turned off the TV just as he was about to speak.  
“ That’s enough TV for today Grey, I bet that tomorrow that rant’s gonna be all over the internet, now mom’s gonna be home soon. You oughtta have had your room picked up Grey.”  
Grey picked up their unfinished drawing and ran off to their room.  
“ Heh, knew it,” said Grey’s father, he flopped back down on the couch,” Guess they won’t be showing that game tonight,” he went and grabbed the telephone from the beat up table next to the couch and dialed a number.  
“Yeah, hey sweetie, you and Cole getting home from the doctor’s alright… yeah… wait you didn’t see it? Oh Arceus honey do I have a story for you”

Sunday September, 19, 2010 1:00 PM EST  
Gina was on again, this time she looked visibly distraught, she collected herself, adjusted the script in her hands, trying to smile fighting back against shock. She looked as if someone was holding a gun to her head, she swallowed, forced a grin and…  
“ JUST STICK TO THE SCRIPT LADY, WE HAVEN’T GOT ALL DAY!” A rough sounding voice snapped at Gina who was cowering behind her script, even her thick news makeup couldn’t hide that she hadn’t slept in days. Grey’s family sat at attention on the couch, a similar nervous energy was in the air around them, Grey played with the edge of the dress that their mother had forced them to put on this morning, Cole, the eldest child stared at the TV with a look of awe, their mother tried her best to stay calm but was shaking, gripping her husband’s hand. They all had heard about the mandatory broadcast, but they didn’t think that it was actually going to happen, after all those TV people are probably really bored over the summer and news has been so slow that they had to do something to get ratings back up.  
“Hello Unova this is Gina Ramirez, bringing to you live this special…. special… {audible gulp} report, live from the…. former …. Pokemon Leauge. If you have been watching UNV8, or any other of the major networks over the last few days, you probably are aware of the… incident that happened at the pokemon league this past Friday, the castle that appeared, the epic battle between two legends that occurred and the subsequent defeat of Zekrom, a pokemon long believed to be only a legend by Reshiram. You all may be wondering in such dangerous times, how can we stay safe? How will we keep our children safe? Is there anything in this world that will protect us after our own Elite Four and Champion has failed us? Well the godsend answer has arrived.”  
The background of the newsroom began to change, the map of Unova behind Gina began to dissolve and the Unovan seals on the screens vanished. Then the newsroom went black, Grey’s family sat in suspense, a strange icy blue glow began to light up the room, forming cold neon contours around the set. Someone must have removed the desk and chair that Gina had been sitting at, In it’s place were two figures, both of them were tall but one of them towered over the other, they appeared to be wearing cloaks of some type. Then the lights turned on, and Grey could barely contain their laughter. The taller one looked absolutely ridiculous. He was wearing a large metal collar shaped like a castle from which a robe patterned with two large eyes and bunch of apparently random squiggles hung. His face was gaunt, criss crossed with numerous wrinkles, and pulled into a scowl. A single red eye darted around examining the studio, the other eye was concealed behind a piece of red glass that was apparently glued to the man's face. His hair was a sickly shade of greyish green and would have been slicked back if it wasn’t for the three strands of hair that stuck out of his head like horns. Grey couldn’t take their eyes off of the tall man’s utterly ludicrous getup. 

“Hello my name is Ghetsis Harmonia,” the man in the castle costume almost purred in a voice that sent chills down Grey’s spine. “Yesterday a new era began. A era of harmony between mankind and pokemon. A era of peace, an era of glory, a era where Unova will reach a new height of prosperity. The era of the house of Harmonia has begun anew!” 

Grey rolled their eyes at this man, how could anyone take someone who dressed like that seriously? and the way he talked? HE SOUNDED LIKE A VILLAIN OUT OF A CARTOON FOR ARCEUS’S SAKE! But apparently anyone who can literally make a castle appear out of nowhere and level the pokemon league is reason enough to let even the biggest fruitcakes in the universe take over the country. Grey was surprised that the Gym Leaders hadn’t tried to take him down yet. 

“For as long as we have known,humankind has, abused Pokemon. It has become our way of life, so callous, with our wanton desires. Egostatistical, and selfish for the very things that they have built their great empires on. All of us should be ashamed of this travesty we have brought on ourselves via our cavalier mistreatment of Pokemon, we don’t deserve this blessing for we hath destroyed the ancient bonds that held us worthy of their companionship and their undeserved loyalty that us in our own greedy waste broke into a infinite amount of pieces. NARCISSISTIC! SELF-CENTERED! EGOCENTRIC! EGOISTIC! EGOTISTICAL!HOGGISH! MERCENARY! MISERLY! NARROW! NARROW-MINDED! OUT OF NUMBER ONE! PARSIMONIOUS!SELF INDULGENT! SELF-INTERESTED! SELF-SEEKING! STINGY! UNGENEROUS! AND MOST OF ALL PREJUDICED AGAINST THE VERY CREATURES WE HAVE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF FOR SO LONG!”

Ghetsis’s cheeks had turned a blotchy red from all of the yelling, quite a contrast to the almost sicky pallor of the rest of his face. He spat out each word into the microphone like it was on fire, and they sure did burn. Even though Gray didn’t know if they should take the silly man in the robe seriously or laugh at him. Grey couldn’t help but get out a few giggles at him. Like how did Team Plasma even take him seriously. He was just some crazy old wizard looking guy who could talk your ears of, quite literally. As Ghetsis just kept rattling on about how ‘shameful’ our way of life is and how he was this miraculous person whose poop probably doesn't stink that was going to fix everything and make Unova great again! (barf) Grey couldn’t help but notice that the boy from the fight was next to him, he was tall but still shorter than Ghetsis, he was standing behind him and had a smile on his face that looked like he was being held at gunpoint to smile. He wasn’t dressed in the clothes he wore to the battle and was in a plain white cape fastened with a broach of the Team Plasma logo and a knee length black and grey tunic underneath. He had a simple circlet on his head instead of his baseball cap and he still was wearing the same jewelry that he wore to the battle. He was trying in vain to sneak away from the lights of the tv studio as Ghetsis rattled on.

“Who shall lead us now? Who will bring in this era of peace and prosperity? Who will help us achieve the greatest age Unova has ever seen? I am not the man for this job, I’m too old and my job was just to simply be a sage, one who oversaw our new King, the first King of Unova in exactly one hundred years, giving him the wisdom necessary to rule us and oversee his new kingdom with kindness and selflessness. I present to you my son, Natural Gropius Harmonia!” 

Canned applause and blared from the tv speakers as the boy stepped up in front of Ghetsis, his fake smile stretched so tightly that i must have been painful, and waving like he had just won the Ms. Unova pageant. 

“ However he isn’t king yet,” Ghetsis added,” This Wednesday everyone will gather in their designated location to watch as Natural is crowned and a new golden age begins!”

The canned applause and cheering resumed as gold and white confetti began pouring around Ghetsis and Natural as the camera panned around them. Then the screen faded to blue again and the Team Plasma emblem flashed onto the screen in a burst of lightning. Then the screen behind it faded to black, signaling the end of the broadcast.

Wednesday September, 22,2010 11:30 AM EST  
The coronation ceremony was dragging on forever. Grey didn’t even bother paying attention to it, and more to how much their feet hurt from having to stand to actually see it on the giant screen that magically appeared overnight in a park in one of the more ‘decent’ parts of town. Grey wasn’t even looking half the time,if they looked away from the screen they knew what would be there when they looked back, more of that absolutely ridiculous looking old man rattling on about how his son, the new king of Unova would bring peace to the region and blah, blah, BLAH. He was just so fake about everything, Grey couldn’t believe that there were actual people out there who believed this guy. That and the fact that he dressed like a castle that walked through a paintball fight made it, ever so slightly harder to take him seriously. At least they had closed school for this, Grey thought as Ghetsis preached on and on and on about how he promises that Team Plasma, er ‘The House Of Harmonia’ promised peace and prosperity for the region.  
“Wait, didn’t we already have that?” Cole whispered to Grey as a anthem, that even in the land of regional anthems, seemed a bit on the grandiose side swelled on trumpets, blocking out the rest of whatever Grey or Cole had to say.  
The screen had cut to a pan around the inside of a unfamiliar hall. Grey Guessed that it must be inside the castle that had risen the past Saturday. How someone had managed to build something like that under the Pokemon League without someone noticing was beyond Grey. Actually a lot of what Ghetsis was saying was beyond Grey, maybe it was just because they were only eight and did okay in school, or because he was completely full of it. Grey took the second option as Ghetsis dragged on for at least another half hour or so, Grey dozed off for a little of it, and woke up much later, when it appeared that Ghetsis was FINALLY GETTING TO THE POINT, and crowning Natural, which grey still thought was an extremely odd name for a person. Well Ghetsis wasn’t exactly ‘normal’ in any sense of the word.  
The entire crowd went silent (courtesy of the word ‘silence’ flashing across the bottom of the screen in red letters) as Ghetsis finally got to the point. One of the Team Plasma underlings, or ‘Grunts’ as Grey had heard them called started to play a fanfare on a trumpet, and again even in the land of important people music, it may have been a bit too grandiose. The camera turned to a golden door at the other end of the cavernous hall where Ghetsis was rambling, it swung open revealing Natural, that boy who Grey had barely seen on TV during the battle, he wasn’t dressed like a normal dude now and was wearing a getup that even though it was a bit out there, it did not rival Ghetsis’s outfit in sheer ridiculousness. He was wearing a floor length robe that faded from white at the top to black at the bottom, a large golden necklace was draped around his shoulders with the team plasma seal displayed on it, just like the ridiculous collar that Ghetsis wore. Natural wore a long cape that trailed at least fifteen feet behind him. The robes actually did suit him well,as opposed to the paintball catastrophe that was Ghetsis’s robe. He walked down the aisle slowly, probably dragged down by the sheer length of his cape, towards the altar that Ghetsis was standing at.

He eventually made it to the altar and knelt down as Ghetsis grabbed a ornate crown off of a pillow one of the attending Grunts was holding and began the ceremony.

 

“Fili mi , si non modo in silvis invenerint plagas meas super prope erat ut primum congressus est inconveniens . Ego tuli te, cum in itinere , et indicabo tibi quæ oportet. Quam malus est , et quomodo sint oriri radicitus genus. Qui omnes , et omnia putrida infideli praeferendam.Et fecisti regem coronatum firts tempus repromissionis quam confessus eris dux et sapientum et deficiet superba tibi. Sed iterum ducere.Ite nunc tempus mi ! Ego dispono vobis non solum coronae Unova sed ad bellandum cuneos praeparabit responsiblity regnum gloriae! Farciminis devi gladio aqua ! Fructus crescit in arbores et frutices aliquando ! Memento aspicientibus nolite aspicere hostili Semper peniculus dentibus bis die ; Nix statue oblitus un ad torrentem montem ex rubro et viridi calceamenta ! Primo primis reali sum ! Excidit ceteris lyricus! Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae  
vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos.  
Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos.  
Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri!” 

As Ghetsis finally wrapped up his speech and as Natural stood up and turned to the crowd, which all knelt before him and cheered. There was a close up of Natural’s face as he forced another smile. The crowd that Grey was standing in (most likely forced to do it by the Grunts who had kept the crowd penned in) began to cheer at Natural too. But Grey noticed something about him before the screen cut to blue again. Even though this was supposed to be some grand moment in his life and everything was supposed to be coming up roses for him, Natural was crying, and that last bit of Ghetsis’s speech sounded oddly fammiliar.

Sunday October,7,2012, 3:20 PM EST  
Grey knew this day was coming and why did it have to be on their tenth birthday. When the Grunt came to the door their parents had already rounded their Pokemon up into their balls and had turned them over to the Grunt without a fight. Grey felt betrayed by all of this. If the Grunt was taking THEIR Pokemon the only way they’d ever get them from them was from their cold dead hands. Even though Grey was turning 10 they pitched a fit over how they would never be a Pokemon trainer and how this was unfair for them to have the Pidove her father lovingly caught for them a week ago taken away before they even got a chance to train it. Grey watched the transaction from the top of the steps, having been exiled to their room after their tantrum. Grey had been in a sour mood ever since. 

They returned to their room, locked the door, and flopped over on the unmade bed looking up at the pictures they had taped to their ceiling. Vibrant pictures drawn in crayon and magic markers, the newer ones even had pencil underlines!, of Grey and many different Pokemon,and pictures of Grey’s favorite Pokemon that they had paid precious money for at the color printer at the local library plastered the ceiling and walls of their room. These only proved to worsen Grey’s mood, looking at the pictures of the perfect life they had imagined themselves leading when they turned ten. Of course they wouldn’t have gone on a journey directly after they turned ten, that was extremely rare and Grey did promise to finish school first, but Grey still dreamt of traveling Unova with a cool Pokemon like a Braviary or Beartic, but now this dream had been smashed into a zillion pieces before they even got a chance at living their dream. Grey tore the pictures off of the walls and crumpled them up into balls and threw them at the walls, not even attempting to get them into the trashcan. Grey cried furiously as they tore some of the pictures to shreds all worked up about what had happened, eventually exhausting themselves and laying face down on the bed and crying until they were so tired that they fell asleep.

Sunday, October,7,2012, 4:48 PM EST  
Grey was woke suddenly by the sound of sirens. Their eyes red from the crying, how long had they been out for? Grey’s head pounded and the loud noises didn’t help. The clock said that it was almost 5 PM, Grey looked out of their window and was utterly shocked by the scene outside. Hundreds if not thousands of Grunts running down the street to, Oh my god! Grey looked in the direction that they were running and was utterly shocked by what was unfolding only a few blocks away. A crowd of people were rioting! Thousands upon thousands of people were engaged in combat with the Grunts, Police cars were forming a blockade and attempting to prevent the riot from spreading even more. 

Grey was snapped back to reality by a thunderous pounding on their door. Grey opened the door to see their father who was in shock too. 

“Oh my god Grey you’re safe, your mom has been worried sick, and Cole is absolutely terrified. Come to the basement with us, it’ll be safe there, we’ve got your cake and presents and everything down there already. I heard on the radio that this riot started in city center at about there and has been spreading outward. Even though I know that both of us hate The House of Harmonia and Team Plasma but they know a way for us to be safe and if I was going to listen to them only one time, this is the time to do it.”

Grey’s father hugged Grey, and began to cry, “even though I hate them I’ll listen to them just this one time to keep you safe.” Grey’s father took Grey’s hand and they went down to the basement together,locking the door behind them. Grey saw that their mother and Cole were already down there and they had set up some card tables and had Grey’s birthday cake and some random food on the table. Grey hugged their mother feeling the bump of her stomach. Grey surveyed the basement, the small concrete room was surprisingly welcoming thanks to the streamers and balloons that Grey’s parents had salvaged from upstairs. Sleeping bags had been set up and a radio was put on top of a broken washing machine and was tuned to the government alert channel. 

“Riots are continuing to spread throughout Virbank city, all civilians highly advised to stay indoors, even if you are far away from city center do not leave your house until officially announced” 

Even with the radio on Grey’s family attempted to have a decent birthday dinner, although Grey’s gifts of Pokeballs and trainer’s manuals was a bit cruel. This did little to alleviate the atmosphere of unrest. The family’s attempts to lighten the mood was cut short by the radio declaring a curfew for all civilians. Even with their family asleep Grey stayed awake, the sound of sirens and rioting still rung in their ears. They were restless all night and barely slept.

Friday May, 29, 2020, 6:34 PM

In a small house on the outskirts, far away from the original house closer to the city center, much cheaper, less conspicuous, you would probably never look for a former aspiring Gym Leader there. Grey was home alone with their little sister Heather, who was in her room doing homework. Grey’s father was out doing odd jobs, which didn’t pay enough to live off of, and Grey’s mother? She was doing something more clandestine, and more lucrative something that she was forced to adopt out of pure necessity and wouldn’t do if it wasn’t the thing that made her family break even. Before she had left she had left dinner in the refrigerator for Grey and Heather. Grey left their room and went to the kitchen to heat up their portion of curry and rice. Looking at the boxes and bottles of herbs, evidence of their mother’s secret job and her cover, a traditional Jhotoese healer. Grey scooped a portion of curry and rice into a bowl and nuked it in the microwave. Grey ate the curry in silence while they poured over a book on Jhotoese medicine. Grey’s mother wanted them to know the herbs and remedies as well as she did, in case she got sick, or was captured by Team Plasma, or just couldn’t make it in. Grey finished off their Curry and washed the dish in the sink and took the book back to their room to continue studying. Grey’s room hadn’t really changed since the move from the old house, the walls were still plastered with drawings and pictures of Pokemon, and the rest was an absolute mess, unwashed clothes strewn around the room, books all over the floor and piles upon piles of disorganized sundry stuff. At least Grey had refrained from leaving unwashed dishes in there. 

Grey heard Heather leave her room and go to the kitchen to heat her dinner, but began to continue reading their book. Hours must have passed and the words and formulas for the herbal remedies began to blur together. Grey needed another break. Grey left their desk and turned on the radio just to give their brain a break. Grey spent a good time surfing from station to station just trying to find something that they wanted to listen to. Grey eventually settled for the news station, even though they knew it was pure Plasma propaganda, something just drew them to that station.

“In other news, the Castelia city have finally subsided after six days. The riots have caused at least 475 billion Pokedollars in damage and has caused at least 50 reported casualties and more than 400 reported injuries. These Riots and the previous riots in Driftveil, Opelucid, Nimbasa, and Nacrene City are believed to have been instigated by the same group of rebels…”

Grey switched the radio off and picked up their cell phone and flipped it open and dialed a number from memory, and called their friend, but Grey had to leave a message. Grey spoke one sentence into the phone.

“Scarlett, you won’t believe what has just happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that was the Supernatural exoecisim


End file.
